somnia invadere
by ackerqueen
Summary: "Please, take care of my daughter." An old nightmare plagues Mikasa's mind. One she hasn't had in years. She can only go to the person who makes her feel safe, but what will he think of it now?


_Dark eyes could only watch as the lives of her parents wilted away before her eyes. The world had shown it's cruelty to her when all she was in this time of her life was a young child with bright, gleaming eyes and a bubbly personality. Happiness had always shown on her face and now all she could do was watch in shock horror as a strawberry haired man that she had called Father dropped to the floor, his head hanging low._

_She wanted to do something as the raven haired woman looking at her was telling her to run. She wanted to do something, _anything, _but she was weak and scared. What could a small, fragile little girl like herself do? Too frightened to move, too weak to fight. A splash of blood, her mother's arm reaching out to her only child, her last, feeble attempt to protect her daughter as she fell to the ground; immobile. Blood seeped from her shoulder, her mouth... Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, glassy..._

_...Dead._

_All the mirrored and younger version of the lifeless woman lying on the floor could do was stare, stare at her mother's wilting form. The woman that had shown her such kindness, raised her and protected her from things like _this.

_Gone._

* * *

Launching up, Mikasa heaved. Her breathing was heavy, sweat dripping down her forehead. Something else wet dripping from her eyes. She had been crying. The raven haired girl sighed, looking around her only to find the room she shared with Historia and Sasha. A heavy and relieved breath passed the lips of the Asian as she ran a pale hand through contrasting ebony strands. Trying to calm herself down from her shaking body and breaths, a short gasp emitted from plump lips as she looked over to the sleepy brunette who had peeked her eyes open. Her eyes were full of concern, despite being sleep-filled.

"Mikasa? Are you alright?" asked Sasha across from her. Mikasa found that words died in her throat, unable to form her thoughts into words. Instead, she nodded, wiping the stray tears with the sleeve of her nightgown that covered her forearm.

_"Inhale... Exhale. Everything will be okay, Mikasa." _A woman's voice was telling her as she took shaky breaths in and out before relieving Sasha with a response.

"I - I'm fine. I just need some water. You should go back to sleep," Mikasa reprimanded before Sasha made a whiny noise of submission, turning back away with her back to the raven girl behind her. A hand was put to her sweating hand, wiping it away before she swung her legs off the bed, reaching for the scarf she had neatly folded at the edge of the bed and wrapping it around her neck, bringing it up to her nose.

The familiar scent that reminded her of home was enough to calm her a little, but she stil felt something... Missing. Practically launching herself off of the bed, the shaking girl made her way out of the bedroom, closing the door over with a soft click, making sure not to wake the other two girls in the bedroom. The coldness of the cabin made Mikasa put her hands to her forearms, rubbing them in a futile attempt to warm herself up after the scarf draped around her neck was wrapped a little tighter.

_"I never realised how pretty your hair was," said a male's voice, sounding concentrated. High, not yet broken, seeing as he was only a child as youthful fingers twirled a strand of black hair gently around his fingers._

_"Your mother told me it was beautiful when she first saw it," the little girl beside him replied, sitting on the grass with him underneath the shade of the tree, a faint blush spreading it's way to her porcelain cheeks. _

_"She's right."_

_There was silence afterwards as they sat peacefully beneath the shade of the tree, time lost to their childish minds._

Feet stop in their tracks, coming into perfect alignment as Mikasa stares at where she had stopped. The door of the boys' bedroom. It had become sort of a routine when they were children for them, though. She would have a nightmare and go crying to him. She could only wonder what he would think of it now. Childish?

Shaking appendages carefully pushed the doors open, making sure not to wake the sleeping bodies that looked so peaceful. A blond head poked from underneath a few sheets. Armin always snuggled into his blankets that made him look a bit like a human burrito. The sight made Mikasa's feelings of nausea and fear of her mind wither away slightly. Dark eyes glanced over at the form across from him, sleeping peacefully as dark hair poked out from beneath the sheets.

Fiddling with the ends of her scarf as she silently made her way over to him after softly closing the door, Mikasa shook the body of the boy lying on his back, arms sprawled at his sides. Peeking one eye open, Eren blinked, vision fuzzy before Mikasa's form came into his sight. He furrowed his brows about to ask her _why in the world _she was in the boys' bedroom.

Somehow, a gust of wind had blown open the curtains_. Connie must have forgotten to close the window again, _Eren thought before he looked back to Mikasa's face as the wind blew through hair. The words died on his tongue as he sat up, that slight crack of moonlight lighting up her pale face as he could plainly see the tear tracks that lined her cheeks. There was only _one _time she had ever done this, and Eren thought she had long outgrown it. Perhaps, it had come back to haunt her, but why? Why now? Maybe she was subconsciously sick of pushing it back that it resurfaced in her mind.

"I -" she began, but the words turned to ash as she spoke when Eren wordlessly threw back the covers and told her to get in. She obliged, her shaking form sinking into the mattress as ebony crown rested upon the pillows. Calloused and tanned hands brought the sheets carefully up to her neck as she slid a little closer, just to not fall off of the bed.

His warm breath tickled her cheeks as she slid closer, occupying a spot where he had once been lying. The warmth of it made her feel a lot better than she had before, the familiarity of him calming down her hysteria. There were no words exchanged between them as Mikasa's eyes seemed to flutter closed instantly. Instead of seeing darkness, blood, pain... She saw life. Rows of flowers, grassy fields and peacefulness, tranquility. It had always been her wish and her dream to lead a peaceful life.

Bright eyes look at her sleeping form as lids flutter over her midnight hues. They had always reminded Eren of rain clouds for some reason. Dark rain clouds that were just waiting to burst at the seams and stream down rain, but knowing Mikasa, she would keep all that emotion perfectly bottled up. Moving ebony strands that had fallen into her face, he found the scar on her face that she always hid behind her hair so he wouldn't see. He knew why now as a feeling of guilt pitted in his stomach. Instead of moving her hair back over, he did the same thing he would do when they were kids - except, she didn't have the wound at the time, obviously.

Pressing his lips to the scar on her cheek, he finished moving her hair from her face. A small; "Goodnight, Mikasa," passed his lips. Just before Eren drifted off out of consciousness, he swore he could hear a voice. A woman's voice. One that he didn't recognise at all but had almost the same gentle tone as the girl next to him spoke with. He swore he didn't imagine the words that he had heard.

_"Please, take care of my daughter."_

**Bonus**_:_

It was Jean who had awoken them, a yelp as he got up to investigate who the new addition in the room was before jumping backwards, tripping over his own footing and landing on his butt on the floor. Connie was the second one to spring up at Jean's tumble on to the floor before he, too, got up to investigate.

"Hey, Jean, what are you -" Connie was about to ask before the words turned to ash on his tongue as he saw two people lying in the same bed. One of which who should definitely, _definitely, _should not be there. Eren's arm was draped lazily around Mikasa's sleeping form whilst her head was buried into his chest. All that stuck out was a mop of ebony hair but just by the rich texture of it's darkness, they could easily see it was Mikasa.

Both boys just stared before the door flew open, a tangle of blonde and brown hair running in. Jean and Connie's heads turned, almost robotically, to the two new arrivals.

"What's going on in here? We heard a loud thud," Historia announced before sun kissed crown turned to stare as sky blue orbs widened. Sasha seemed still oblivious to the situation as she stared at her three wide eyed comrades.

"Have you seen Mika -" she was cut off by Connie turning her chin to look at the sight in front of them both. Sasha's own eyes widened. They all felt a pit form in their stomachs as Eren stirred, his tired eyes opening. He looked down at Mikasa, her black hair in stray strands. He would have brushed it down if he didn't immediately catch on to the eight widened eyes staring at them both, jolt up and fall off of the bed. A groan escaped his lips as he hit his head on the way down.

"Huh?" Mikasa asked, confused by the sudden thud on the floor and the immediate absence of warmth. Slender digits rubbed at tired eyes as she sat up, leaning on one hand to find where Eren had been lying empty before realisation hit her and she leaned over the bed, eyes wide and looking down at him as he sat up, groaning. "Are you okay?"

He gave a small nod before glancing back over at the four people who were staring at them as he clambered back on to the bed, Mikasa examining his head. Mikasa thought it best to pretend not to notice the four practically burning holes into them.

"_Not _what it looks like," he ground out, feeling his face heat up. Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps by everyone with the exception of Eren and Mikasa as Mikasa was too occupied with the forming bump on his head and Eren kept wincing in pain every time she pressed at a place on his forehead.

Captain Levi's small stature came into view.

This time, it was Eren and Mikasa's turn to stare with wide eyes.

Mikasa's hands hovered above Eren's head as one of his heads went up to cover the place that was throbbing painfully in his forehead. The three all stared at each other, the atmosphere already intensifying between everyone in the room - if it wasn't intense enough already. It was like a staring contest between the three of them that none of them would lose.

"Huh," was Levi's only reaction. "I wondered when you two were going to resolve your sexual tension."

The atmosphere seemed to lighten for everyone as they giggled, except Eren and Mikasa.

"Captain!" They yelled, simultaneously, Mikasa burying her face into the fabric around her neck that she hadn't taken off with Eren hiding his face behind his hands. Armin finally awoke from his slumber, launching a pillow at his laughing comrades who immediately stopped as the pillow slapped Jean right in his face. The tall male stumbled back slightly, nearly hitting his head against the window pane. He would have, too, if Connie hadn't righted him.

The blond groaned, burying his head under his other pillow.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So what? They're sharing a bed. They did it all the time as kids whenever one of them had a nightmare," Armin explained, his voice laced with annoyance.

Now, the five of them just felt stupid.


End file.
